Spy is My love, My life, and My adventure
by Aurora 1412
Summary: Kesalahannya dimasa lalu membuat dirinya harus berjuang kembali mendapatkan hati sang kekasih kembali, namun tak mudah, 8 tahun merubah segalanya/Sasufemnaru/ don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Spy is my love, my life and my adventure**

 **Disc : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Rommance, family, action.**

 **Pair : SasufemNaru**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, femNaru, cerita amburadul ngga jelas.**

 _Ivera present_

Naruto terdiam, menatap langit-langit. Sasuke duduk kaku menatap Naruto yang terbaring lemah.

"Maaf..." gumam Sasuke lirih. Keajaiban terjadi. Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal arogan, dan dingin meminta maaf, Maaf yang benar-benar tulus.

"Jika maafmu mengembalikan waktu. pasti Aku sudah memaafkanmu." ujar Naruto tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Maaf..."

"Hanya sebentar saja Suke, Apa Kau tak bisa mengangkat telpon dariku! Karena Kau bayi dalam kandunganku mati! Aku mengalami keguguran Suke. Dan itu karena Kau! Aku meminta bantuanmu!" teriak Naruto, meremas perutnya yang sudah rata.

"Maaf, Aku..."

"Sudahlah Suke. Mungkin Ino benar, Kita terlalu muda untuk menjalani hidup bersama. Kita akhiri saja, lagipula Kita memang belum terikat secara resmi." putus Naruto.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya kaget, "Hanya karena Aku tak mengangkat panggilanmu..."

"Hanya Kau bilang! Karena hanyamu itu bayiku mati! Kau..."

"Sudahlah. Aku lelah, Aku mau istirahat. Bisa Kau pergi dari hadapanku."

(Ivera)

Sasuke meninju cermin yang ada dikamar mandi apartemennya dan Naruto. Dia bodoh, sangat bodoh. Jika saja Dia menolak ajakan teman-temannya pergi ke klub malam, hal ini tak terjadi. Calon bayinya yang baru berumur 5 bulan pasti selamat.

Dia dan Naruto memang memutuskan tinggal bersama saat Naruto baru lulus SMA. Mereka melakukan kerja paruh waktu dan kuliah di kampus yang berbeda. Umur Mereka terbilang muda, Sasuke yang berumur 18 tahun memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri tanpa tunjangan dari keluarganya yang berlebel Uchiha. Sedangkan Naruto yang berumur 17 tahun, Dia dibesarkan disebuah panti asuhan, Dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan panti saat baru masuk SMA.

Mereka bertemu saat SMA. Sasuke yang satu tingkat diatas Naruto. Pertemuan Mereka tidaklah manis karena Sasuke yang irit bicara harus berhadapan dengan junior yang kelebihan energi.

Ahh Kita tinggalkan masa SMA. Kita kembali pada Sasuke yang tengah menyalahkan dirinya.

Sejak Naruto mengandung, Sasuke memutuskan agar Naruto tidak bekerja lagi dan fokus pada kuliahnya. Biar Dia yang bekerja, hitung-hitung belajar menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik.

Namun beberapa jam lalu, saat dirinya akan pulang dari tempat kerja, teman satu pekerjaannya mengajaknya ke klub malam. Dia masih muda, Dia butuh hiburan, Dia bersenang-senang dan mengabaikan panggilan sang Kekasih, yang ternyata terjatuh dikamar mandi. Saat Sasuke datang yang Dia temukan adalah darah berceceran dan juga seseorang yang menunggunya.

"Kau brengsek Sasuke! Naruto membutuhkan bantuanmu! Jika saja Ambulans datang terlambat. Kau mungkin tak akan bertemu Naru untuk selamanya. Naruto memanggil ambulans untuk menolongnya, namun karena Dia tahu bisa saja ambulans terlambat maka Dia menelponmu! Padahal dari tempat kerjamu Kau bisa lebih cepat dari ambulans dan membawa Naru kerumah sakit secepatnya." teriak Ino marah.

"Ino? Kenapa Kau ada disini?"

"Petugas ambulans menelponku karena Kau tak mengangkat panggilan Mereka!"

"Kau brengsek Sasuke. Naru salah memilihmu."

Ino pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang bahkan tak tahu kronologi kejadian yang menimpa Kekasihnya.

(1412)

Pagi harinya Sasuke mengepak beberapa pasang baju untuk Naruto, setelah semalaman Dia membereskan kekacauan di Apartemen Mereka.

Sasuke sudah menyiapkan mental untuk menerima kemarahan Naruto,dan membut Naruto terus berada disisinya.

"Naru..."

Sasuke menatap bed tempat Naruto dirawat, Kekasihnya tak ada.

"Suster. Pasien yang ada dikamar 012 kemana Dia?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat perawat yang melintas disana.

"Ah Nona Uzumaki. Dia ada dibelakang rumah sakit, tengah menguburkan janinnya." jawab perawat itu dan berlalu pergi.

Sasuke bergegas kebelakang rumah sakit, disana Dia melihat Naruto yang berdiri didepan pohon Sakura yang belum berbunga, dibawahnya sebuah gundukan baru dan beberapa tangkai bunga diatasnya.

Hati Sasuke mencelos melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat sangat sedih, penampilan kekasihnya sangat kusut. Rambut pirang panjang terurai, melambai-lambai diterpa angin. Baju rumah sakit berwarna putih membuatnya terlihat seperti hantu-hantu di film horor. Tidak seperti Naruto yang dikenalnya, senyum cerianya menghilang, wajah cerahnya sekarang pucat.

"Naru.." panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Perkiraan Dokter bayiku laki-laki. Namanya, Aku memberi nama Menma. Dia... Dia putera pertamaku yang gagal Aku lindungi."

"Naru..."

"Aku membunuhnya. Harusnya Aku lebih hati-hati."

"Naru..."

"Harusnya Aku juga ikut mati bersamanya."

"Naru. Gomen, jangan menyalahkan dirimu."

Sasuke membalikan badan Naruto dan memeluknya erat.

"Harusnya Aku ikut mati. Aku bukan Ibu yang baik."

"Naru.."

"Naru.."

"Naru.."

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Naruto. Kekasihnya ternyata pingsan. Dia bergegas menggendongnya, membawa ke kamar rawat inap.

(1412)

"Dia hanya kelelahan, menurut suster yang merawat Nona Uzumaki dari semalam Dia tak menyentuh makanan." ujar Dokter menjelaskan.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti menatap Naruto yang tengah tertidur. Jejak air mata terlihat jelas dipipinya.

"Gomen Naru. Hontou ni gomen." gumam Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto sayang.

(1412)

Naruto membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang tengah tertidur sambil duduk menunggunya. Dia mencintai Sasuke, sangat, pria itu memberinya banyak arti hidup. Namun Dia kecewa, Sasuke sekarang sudah banyak berubah, beberapa kali pulang telat, terkadang tak pulang, padahal Sasuke tahu Dia tengah mengandung, hingga kejadian fatal terjadi, Dia terjatuh di kamar mandi, Dia memanggil ambulans, namun dia tahu ambulans membutuhkan waktu cukup lama, maka dari itu Dia meminta bantuan Sasuke yang bisa lebih cepat datang dari ambulans. Dia panik, darah mengalir terus dari selangkanya, dan Sasuke tak mengangkat telpon. Dia benar-benar kecewa.

Perlahan Naruto turun dari tempat tidur, mengganti baju rumah sakit dengan baju yang dibawakan Sasuke. Infus ditangannya Dia cabut paksa, dan perlahan keluar dari kamar inap, menuju apartemen miliknya dan Sasuke. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk menjauh dari kehidupan Sasuke. Dengan melihat Sasuke hatinya sakit, mengingat betapa Dia berjuang untuk hidup bayinya, namun tetap tak dapat selamat. Dia butuh waktu untuk bisa menerima maaf Sasuke. Dia juga sadar bahwa karena kecerobohannya membuatnya keguguran, Dia tahu, maka dari itu Dia akan menghukum dirinya sendiri dengan caranya.

(1412)

Apartemennya terlihat rapi. Naruto bergegas mengepak baju secukupnya, Dia berpacu dengan waktu, Sasuke bisa kapan saja bangun dan menyadari dirinya pergi.

Tak boleh ada yang tahu dirinya pergi kemana, tidak Ino sahabatnya, atau teman-teman yang lainnya, terlebih teman Sasuke.

Dirasa cukup Naruto menaruh surat diatas meja, dan bergegas pergi. Tujuan utamanya ATM, Dia akan menarik semua uang tabungannya dan menutup akunnya.

"Sayonara Suke. Daisuki dayo..." bisik Naruto menaiki Bus yang tujuannya dirahasiakan author.

(1412)

Sasuke terbangun. Mimpi buruk, Dia bermimpi Naruto meninggalkannya.

Matanya terbelalak saat melihat kasur Naruto yang kosong, dan jarum infus yang terlihat dicabut paksa.

Sasuke berlari, Dia menghentikan taxi menuju apartemennya, firasatnya tak enak. Sesampainya disana Sasuke langsung menuju kamar Mereka dan membuka lemari, benar saja, sebagian baju Naruto hilang.

Sasuke keluar kamar, namun matanya tertuju pada secarik kertas yang dilipat rapih. Tangan Sasuke bergetar saat membukanya.

'Teruntuk

Sasuke-teme

Aku tahu Kau pasti panik saat melihat Aku tak ada, jangan khawatirkan Aku. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri, entah berapa lama. Kumohon jangan mencariku, Kelak Aku akan kembali, Kau tak perlu menungguku. Lanjutkanlah hidupmu teme, gapai cita-citamu. Aku akan terus mendukungmu dari tempatku berada. Dan jangan menangis, karena itu tidak Uchiha sekali Haha... Sayonara teme, Aku mencintaimu.

Love

Naru-dobe'

Sasuke meremas kertas itu, Dia mengambil telpon gengamnya, dan menelpon Ino.

"Ino, apa Naru ditempatmu?" tanya Sasuke langsung saat Ino baru mengangkat telponnya.

"Hah? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja Dia ada di rumah sakit. Kau..."

Sasuke menutup telponnya. Kenapa Dia tak mencoba menelpon Naruto? Alasannya sudah jelas, Naruto tidak bodoh, meski ceroboh, Dia sudah pasti membuang kartu telponnya. Dan jika Ino saja tak tahu maka Naruto pergi tanpa memberi tahu siapapun.

Dan yang bisa membantunya saat ini adalah keluarganya yang memiliki banyak koneksi.

Sasuke membulatkan tekad dan pergi menuju Uchiha corp.

(1412)

Dengan langkah tegas Sasuke memasuki perusahaan besar itu. Petugas keamanan yang melihat Sasuke segera mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

"Permisi Tuan. Ada keperluan apa Anda kesini?" tanya petugas itu. Tentu saja Sasuke dihentikan. Lihat saja penampilannya, kaos putih oblong yang kusut, dibalut jaket hitam, jeans dan sepatu kets. Tidak cocok sekali jika Dia masuk kedalam perusahaan yang semuanya memakai pakaian rapih dan formal.

"Lepas." desis Sasuke berbahaya.

"Maaf Tuan Anda tidak..."

Bugghh

"Kubilang lepas brengsek!" Sasuke meninju penjaga sekuat tenaga, membuat penjaga itu jatuh.

Melihat kawannya tumbang, penjaga lainnya mencoba membantu.

Itachi baru saja masuk kedalam loby namun matanya langsung tertuju pada kerumunan petugas yang beberapa dari Mereka babak belur.

"Oh dear brother. Kau datang kesini hanya untuk menguji kemampuan bertarungmu?" tanya Itachi saat melihat siapa yang tengah berada didalam kerumunan itu.

Para penjaga menyingkir saat melihat wakil presdir datang menghampiri Mereka.

"Aku ingin bertemu Ayah. Namun orang-orang ini menghalangiku." Jawab Sasuke menatap satu persatu penjaga yang sebagian dari Mereka babak belur.

"Dan Aku yakin Kau tak menjelaskan siapa dirimu. Oh dear, sifatmu itu bar-bar. Ikut Aku." Ujar Itachi berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Ayah, Apa Kau didalam?" tanya Itachi dari luar.

"Hn. Masuklah." Jawab Fugaku.

Itachi masuk dan meembungkuk hormat," Ayah Sa-..."

"Ayah! Carikan gadis ini untukku,

Kumohon."

Fugaku mengerutkan keningnya melihat ketidaksopanan putera bungsunya yang sudah lama tak ditemui.

"Kau datang tanpa permisi dan tiba-tiba Aku harus mencari gadis dalam foto itu? Kau oke Sasuke?"

"Tolong, Kumohon carikan Dia untukku."

Fugaku melirik Itachi, begitu pula Itachi. Sasuke dari kecil memili3ki sifat egois dengan harga diri tinggi, namun saat keluar SMA Dia tiba-tiba meminta untuk tinggal sendiri tanpa bantuan Ayahnya, dan bekerja untuk biaya Kuliah dan hidulnya, dan sekarang Sasuke meminta tolong dan memohon.

"Memang siapa gadis itu?" tanya Fugaku menatap gadis manis dalam foto.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Apa hubungannya denganmu?" tanya Itachi ikut penasaran.

"Dia tinggal bersamaku..."

"Jelaskan secara mendetail." Ujar Fugaku serius.

"Itu akan memakan waktu." Ujar Sasuke mencoba mengelak.

"Dan Aku sekarang memiliki banyak waktu."

"Ayah,"

"Aku akan membantumu jika Kau menceritakan semuanya."

Sasuke mengertakan kepalan tangannya, siap menceritakan kisahnya dan Naruto.

(Ivera)

"Dengan kata lain Kau menjadi brengsek setelah keluar dari rumah utama. Bukan begitu Nak?" Fugaku menatap putera bungsunya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kumohon carikan Naruto untukku." Ayolah Dia harus bagaimana lagi, Dia sudah memohin pada Ayahnya. Sasuke pantang memohon.

"Setelah bertemu dengannya. Apa yang akan Kau lakukan?" tanya Fugaku.

"Meminta maaf dan memulai lagi dari awal." Jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Meski Aku kecewa harus kehilangan calon cucuku karena kebodohan puteraku sendiri. Ayah akan membantu mencari."

Fugaku mengambil telpon dan memerintahakkan bawahannya serta beberapa orang kepercayaannya untyk mencari Naruto, mengirim fax pada setiap orang suruhannya.

"Hanya tinggal menunggu. Tapi jika Ayah tak bisa menemukannya, maka Kau harus menyerah, kembali pada keluarga Uchiha dan saat Kau sudah memiliki segalanya, cari kembalilah Dia, Mengerti."

"Baiklah."

(Ivera)

(8 tahun kemudian)

"Sasuke-sama? Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino sang sekertaris.

"Hn. Jadi apa agendaku hari ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino ingin membanting jurnal yang dibawanya saat ini. Oh haruskah Dia membunuh orang didepannya ini sekarang juga?

"Sasuke. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang Kau fikirkan. Tapi jangan mempersulit pekerjaanku disini! Aku tahu sekarang Kau atasanku, sekarang pergi bersiap dan Kita akan kepertemuan dengan klien." Ino keluar dengan membanting pintu dan duduk dikursi kerjanya.

"Lelah Ino?" tanya Itachi tersenyum ramah.

"Biasa saja." Jawab Ino ketus.

Itachi mencubit pipi Ino gemas, "Meski Kau jawab begitu tapi raut wajahmu tak bisa berbohong. Maaf sudah memberimu tugas berat dengan mengawasi Sasuke. Tapi hanya Kau yang dapat Aku andalkan adik ipar."

Ino mengangguk faham, saat Dia dilamar oleh kekasihnya Uchiha Sai sepupu dari kedua bersaudara itu Dia diberi tugas oleh Fugaku yang mengurus Sai sedari kecil karena kedua orangtua Sai telah menimnggal, Dia harus mengawasi Sasuke, dalam hal apapun.

"Tapi Kita tidak bisa terus membohongi Sasuke. Fatka bahwa Naru ada di Tokyo, dan Kalian yang menyembunyikan Naru dari Sasuke."

"Ino Kau tahu alasan Kami menyembunyikan Naru. Naru bukanlah Naru yang Sasuke kenal lagi. 8 tahun merubah segalanya, Dia sekarang bekerja untuk Negara, menjadi mata-mata, mempertaruhkaan nyawa dengan menyusup kedalam Organisasi berbahaya. Kami tak ingin Sasuke terluka dengan harus melihat Naruto yang sekarang. Meski sifat Sasuke keras, dan tak peduli, namun Dia rapuh seperti Ibuku. Dia rentan jika tersakiti. Anggap saja percakapan ini tak pernah terjadi." Ujar Itachi berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ino.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, mengontrol emosi yang bergejolak. Pantas Ayah dan Kakaknya tak dapat menemukan Naruto, ahh tidak ... berpura-pura tak menemukan Naruto. Harusnya Sasuke tahu Uchiha tak pernah gagal terlebih Ayahnya. Dan sekarang Sasuke harus berusaha sendiri menemukan Naruto yang berprofesi sebagai mata-mata, dan dapat dipastikan itu membahayakan nyawanya.

TBC

Gomen. Hontou ni gomen karena saya malah buat fict baru. Next saya mencoba melanjut because ilu ;) hehe oke. Matta ashita :D


	2. Chapter 2 : Pertemuan kembali, Hallo !

**Spy is My love, My life, and My adventure**

 **Disc : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, family, action**

 **Warning : cerita amburadul, alur acak-acakan, tyo dan miss typo. Yang ngga suka fem!Naru silahkan tekan tombol back sesegera mungkin.**

Shikamaru benar-benar jegah, sudah 2 jam ini Dia harus melihat sahabatnya itu menghela nafas tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tak tahukah Sasuke bahwa sebagai wakil Meteri pertahanan Dia itu super sibuk?

"Cukup Sasuke, Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi bekerja saat Kau terus saja menghela nafas. Jika tak ada hal penting akan lebih baik kau kembali ke perusahaanmu. Pasti Ino sekarang ini tengah mencarimu sambil marah-marah.

"Naruto. Dia ada di Tokyo."

Shikamaru mengehentikan pekerjaannya sejenak, mencuri pandang melihat ekspresi Sasuke saat ini.

"Lalu?" tanya Shikamaru sok tak peduli.

"Dia menjadi mata-mata."

"Terus?"

"Kau harusnya tahu apa kata-kataku selajutnya."

Shikamaru menatap Sasuke, melihat ekspresi Sasuke saat ini membuatnya merinding.

"jangan bilang kalau..."

"Ya. Kau akan mencarikan daftar mata-mata dan menemukan Narutoku." Ujar Sasuke dengan suara yang terdengar ceria namun horor untuk Shikamaru.

"Dasar gila. Kau fikir Aku mau menjebol keamanan top secret seperti itu?!"

"kau benar-benar tak mau. Ku tak tahu penderitaanku selama ini. Hidupku hampa, kosong, seolah waktu ingin melihatku mati perlahan Shika."

Oke sekarang Shikamaru cengo, Sasuke pintar berakting dan sukses membuatnya bingung. Beri tepuk tangan pada si bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Kau harusnya tahu itu keamanan Negara Sasuke. Data itu adalah nyawa bagi para mata-mata. Sekali Kau tahu maka kau juga ikut terlibat dengan orang-orang yang membenci para spy. Kau igin mati muda?"

Sasuke tersenyum miring, " Aku sudah siap mati dari dulu."

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau pulang, setelah Aku dapat, Aku akan mengabarimu. Puas?!" Shikamaru mengalah.

"Salamkan pada Temari dariku. Dan terima Kasih atas bantuanmu sobat." Sasuke melenggang pergi dengan aura yang terlihat bercahaya.

"Lalu, sekarang Aku harus melakukan tindakan kriminal di ruanganku sendiri." Gumam Sasuke.

(Aurora1412)

Klinting.

Suara bel pintu kafe berdenting, "Selamat datang Tuan? Silahkan." Konohamaru meyambut pelanggan.

"Konohamaru, panggilkan ower untukku. Bilang padanya Uchiha Itachi merindukannya."

"Baik. Silahkan tunggu Itachi-san."

"Naru-nee, Itachi-san merindukanmu." Teriak Konohamaru didepan pintu bertuliskan 'owner rooms'

Clek

Bletak

"Sopan sedikit bocah, Aku ini Bossmu. Siapkan black coffe 2 dan soft cakenya 2." Perintah Naruto setelah memberi jitakan sayang pada Konohamaru.

"Long time no see Itachi-nii. Ada apa geragan kau mencariku?" tanya Naruto setelah duduk dihadapan Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum,"Menurutmu Aku berkunjung untuk apa Naru?" tanya balik Itachi.

"Entahlah, yang pasti setiap kali Nii-san datang selalu penuh dengan kejutan. Misalkan saja, Sasuke yang sudah tahu Aku berada di Tokyo?" senyum Naruto semakin mengembang dan Itachi tahu itu adalah senyum palsu. Senyum yang biasa dipakai pembisnis licik.

"Cerdas seperti biasa Naru. Aku selalu kagum padamu." Puji Itachi

"terima Kasih. Banyak yang bilang begitu"

"Nii-san sepertinya sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Sampai memberitahu secara tak langsung bahwa Aku ada di dekatnya, di Tokyo."

"Tapi jangan lupa, Aku bukan Naru yang dulu, Naruto yang dulu mati. Yang ada disini hanyalah Naru, seorang spy yang telah membunuh banyak orang. Aku sudah berubah, dan itu semua berkat Nii-san." Ujar Naruto menyesap sedikit kopi yang disediakan Konohamru.

Itachi tersenyum kecil, Dia memang yang merubah Naruto menjadi seperti ini, semua Dia lakukan untuk kebaikan Naruto, namun sepertinya Dia terlalu mnjerumuskan wanita didepannya itu. Naruto yang sekarang bukanlah gadis yang ada didalam ingatannya 8 tahun yang lalu.

(8 tahun lalu)

Ting tong. Ting tong.

Itachi yang kala itu memang tengah berada di Apartemennya membuka pintu melihat siapa yang bertamu.

"Naru."

"Itachi-nii,bisakah Kau menyembunyikanku dimanapun?" tanya Naruto, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, matanya bengkak dan sembab.

Pasti ada sesuatu simpul Itachi.

"Masuklah Naru." Ujar Itachi mempersilahkan.

Naruto duduk dengan terus menundukan wajahnya, Itachi memperhatikan gadis itu, barang bawaan yang cukup banyak.

"Minumlah Naru," Itachi memberikan segelas coklat panas yang memang tadi Dia tengah membuatnya, karena udara diluar cukup dingin.

"Aku kehilangan bayiku Nii-san, dan Aku pergi dari apartemen Suke. Aku bukannya meyalahkan Sasuke atas kematian bayiku, karena semua itu akibat kecerobohanku." Jelas Naruto, Itachi mendegarkan tanpa mencoba menyela.

"Hanya Nii-san yang dapat Aku andalkan, Sasuke pasti meminta keluarga Uchiha untuk mencariku, Aku ingin meninggalkan Sasuke, kelak mungkin Aku akan kembali. Apa Nii-an mau membantuku?"

Itachi menghela nafas, Dia memang sudah mengenal Naruto tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke. Awalnya Itachi hanya mecoba mecari tahu siapa gadis yag membuat Sasuke meninggalkan rumah dengan alasan belajar mandiri, dan disana Dia melihat Sasuke tinggal bersama gadis yang sekarang ini ada didepannya, Uzumaki Naruto gadis yang bisa membuat Sasuke berekspresi, membawa aura positif bagi sang adik, karena itu Itachi mencoba dekat dengan gadis ini.

"Aku tak bisa membantu banyak, tapi Aku bisa menyembunyikanmu disini terlebih dahulu, dan mengenalkanmu pada kenalanku. Aku akan ke kantor Ayah, Sasuke pasti akan mencoba mencarimu dengan koneksi Ayah, dan Aku akan mencegah Mereka melacakmu. Anggap seperti rumah sendiri, jaa Naru." Itachi mencium kening Naruto sayang, sebagaimana kakak pada adiknya.

"Ha'i"

Dan cerita itu bermula, Itachi yang berperan mencari Naruto sekaligus menyembunyikan gadis itu. 3 bulan masa pencarian dan hasilnya nihil, tentu aja karena tidak akan ada yang menyangka Naruto kini berada di apartemen milik si sulung Uchiha.

"Tadaima," Itachi dengan wajah lesu langsung merebahkan diri disofa.

"Okaeri Nii-san, ini soft cake buatanku dan juga kopi hitamnya." Naruto menyimpan keduanya dimeja.

"Arigtou Naru,"

"Pencarianmu dihentikan hari ini. Meski Sasuke tampaknya tak menyerah."

"Dan seperti janjiku 3 bulan lalu, Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada temanku. Malam ini Kita keluar."

Malamnya, naruto bersama Itachi bertemu eseorang.

"Kakashi, lama tak berjumpa."

"Ahh. Itachi, Aku terkejut tiba-tiba kau menghubungiku. Apa ada masalah?" tanya pria bermasker dengan nada yang ramah.

"Perkenalkan. Di adikku Naruto,dan Naru Dia orang yang ingin kukenalkan padamu, namanya Hatake Kakashi." Naruto membungku, sedangkan Kakashi menatap Itachi tak mengerti.

"Itachi, yang kutahu kau hanya memiliki satu adik, mungkinkah Dia anak selingkuhan Ayahmu?" tanya Kakashi dengan tampang minta dihajar.

"Bukan bodoh, ceritanya rumit,Aku akan menceritakannya lain waktu. Aku hanya ingin Kau menjaganya beberapa waktu, jangan khawatir, semua biaya kehidupannya Aku yang tanggung. Kau hanya perlu menyekolahkannya dan menyembunyikannya dari para Uchiha terlebih lagi adikku yang keras kepala itu."

"Kau memintaku menjadi pengasuh. Kau tahu apa profesiku...

"Dan karena Aku tahu profesimu maka aku tak khawatir menitipkannya padamu." Itachi memotong perkataan Kakashi dan tersenyum sangat menyebalkan didepan Kakashi.

(Aurora1412)

Dan cerita kembali berlanjut hingga sekarang.

"Dan Sekarang Aku tak menyangka Kau memilih pekerjaan sama bahayanya dengan kakashi. Apa ini yang disebut dengan penghukuman diri?" tanya Itachi.

Naruto terkekeh pelan,"Apa yang Nii-san bicarakan, aku hanya mengagumi pekerjaan kakashi-nii dan mencoba seperti dirinya."

Itachi kembali memperhatikan Naruto Dia bukan gadis kecil lagi, Dia wanita dengan seribu satu muslihat. Mimik wajah, gaya bicara, semuanya diatur sedemikian rupa oleh Naruto sendiri.

"ahh Aku juga tak melihat Kakashi, kemana si mesum itu?" tanya Itachi.

"Nii-san sedang ada misi," jawab naruto cukup ketus.

"Kau marah pada Kakashi?"

"Dia tak mengajakku dalam misi ini. Padahal Aku ingin ikut, dasar si mesum meyebalkan." Ujar Naruto terlihat sekali wajahnya yang sedikit cemberut

Itachi tersenyum, setidaknya sifat Naruto masih ada yang tersisa. Mungkin Naruto dapat kembali pada Dunia normalnya kembali, sperti wanita kebanyakan yang harusnya memikirkan masa depan, seperti contohnya menikah dan membina rumah tangga.

"Ayah juga menanyakan kabarmu. Dia ingin mengajakmu makan malam, seperti waktu itu."

Naruto menatap Itachi dan tersenyum kecil, "Aku akan usahakan meluangka waktu. Aku banyak memberi masalah padanya, bahkan meminta Beliau menutup mulut soalku pada Sasuke, namun Nii-san kejam, Kenapa Sasuke harus tahu sekarang? Aku belum siap." Naruto memegang perutnya, kenangan saat kehilangan bayi kembali.

"Cepat atau lambat Kau aka bertemu dengan Sasuke, jangan lupa Shikamaru adalah sahabat Sasuke yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke."

"Aku tahu,"

"Ahh iya, bagaimana kabar patnermu itu Naru?" tanya Itachi mengganti topik

"Ahh Kyuu-nee, masih tak menyerah soalnya? Kau tahu Kyuu-nee sudah memiliki seorang putera."

"Tapi Dia janda Naru, janda ditinggal mati. Masih ada banyak kesempatan."

"dan Nii-san jangan lupa bahwa kyuu-nee sudah berkali-kali menolakmu." Naruto mengingatkan

"Aku tahu, Apa kurangku Naru? Aku tampan, kaya, romanis, semua wanita bertekuk lutut didepanku. Kenapa Dia tidak? Itu yang membuatku penasaran. Dia berbeda dengan wanita lainnya."

"terserah. Asal jangan membuat Kyuu-ne merasa sakit Aku pasti merestui."

"Ahh, Sial Aku terlalu asyik. Naru Aku akan berkunjung lagi. Salamkan pada Kakashi dan Kyuubi. Jaa imotou," Itachi mecium kening Naruto. Kebiasaan saat mereka akan berpisah.

"Ya, hati-hati Nii-san."

(1412)

"Menma, Ayah datang berkunjung lagi, kau tahu, ternyata Ibumu ada di Tokyo, mungkinkah bunga yang selalu kulihat didepan makamu itu dari Ibumu? Menma, maafkan Ayah, Jika kebodohan itu tak Ayah lakukan, mungkin kita tengah hidup bahagia. Gomen. Menma, bisakah Ayah bertemu Ibumu? Belum cukupkah 8 tahun ini? Ayah merindukannya, sangat."

Sasuke berlutut didepan sebuah gundukan dibawah pohon akura yang belum berbunga, gundukan dengan sebuket buga diatasnya.

"Ayah harus pergi, Semoga Ayah dapat bertemu dengan Ibumu. Do'akan Ayah."

Naruto menahan tangis, tak tahukah Sasuke bahwa tak jauh darisana dirinya mendgar curhatan Sasuke?Namun Naruto tak ingin menemui Sasuke, tidak terima melihatnya dari jauh, tak perlu ada lagi ikatan yang lebih jauh diantara Mereka, cukup ebatas ini saja.

"Menma, apa yang harus ibu lakukan sayang? Bertemu Sasuke hanya akan membuka luka lama."

Drrt. Drrt.

Naruto merogoh tasnya, mentap siapa yang menelponnya disat Dia tengah cuti.

"Ya," 

"Naru jika kau ada waktu bisakah kau ke markas. Kita memiliki petunjuk,"

"Ha'i, Kyuu-nee tunggu Aku, sekitar 20 menit Aku akan sampai disana."

"Baiklah, kutunggu kau."

"Oh iya kyuu-nee, Itachi-nii menitipkan salam padaku."

"keriput playboy itu, jangan dianggap serius naru, Saat bertemu denganku akan Ku bunuh nanti. Baik Naru, Aku menunggumu dikantor."

"Naruto?"

Deg.

Dia tak ingin berbalik, tubuhyna terasa mati rasa. Handphone yang digenggamnya bahkan jatuh begitu saja.

"Naru? Syukurlah Aku menemukanmu. Sepertinya Menma ingin mempertemukan Kita."

"Ah.. hallo Sasuke, lama tak berjumpa." Naruto berbalik setelah mengatur detak jantung dan mimik wajahnya.

Sasuke sedikit tekejut melihat Naruto yang sekarang. Dia terlihat dewasa dan pintar membawa diri.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Terima kasih hanya saja, reuni ini Kita akhiri sampai disini, Aku baru saja mendapatkan panggilan dari kantor." Pamit Naruto, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku antar." Tawar Sasuke.

"Maaf tapi sudah ada yang menungguku disana." Naruto menunjuk seorang pria yang tengah melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto, mau tak mau Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kalau begitu selamat jalan, dan Aku benar-benar senang bertemu denganmu, instingku memang tak pernah salah. Aku masih bisa merasakan keberadaanmu saat berziarah di makam Menma tadi."

"Ya, selamat tinggal Sasuke."

Naruto berjalan menjauh, menuju pria yang menunggunya, "Aku datang menjemputmu setelah misi. Apa Aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak, kau menyelamatkanku Kakashi-nii"' Naruto memeluk kakashi entah kenapa air matanya turun, Dia tak ingin kelihatan lemah namun apa daya, melihat sasuke dari dekat membuat pertahanannya sedikit runtuh.

"Kyuubi menunggu Ayo, Dia akan khawatir jika kau terlambat."

Sasuke menatap kepergian Naruto, Dia tak suka melihat Naruto memeluk mesra pria yang menjemputnya, terlebih berpelukan didpannya. Tak tahukah Dia itu cemburu?

"Aku akan mengambilmu dan membawamu kembali Naru. Tunggulah Aku."

TBC

A/N : Entahlah ini alur kaya gimana yang pasti ane ngerjainnya itu Cuma butuh waktu 2 jam pengetikan dan pengecekan typo. Maaf membuat para pembaca kecewa. Idenya mentok asli.

Jaa Minna-san...


	3. Chapter 3

**Spy is My love, My life, and My adventure**

 **Disc : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Spy is My love, My life, and My adventure : Ivera1412**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, family, action, comedy.**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru, ItaFemKyuu**

 **Warning : FemNaru, OOC, tyopo and miss typo, cerita amburadur, alur acak-acakan.**

(Ivera1412)

"Lambat, Kau telat 1 menit 47 detik dari janjimu Naru." Kyuubi berkacak pinggang didepan kantornya.

"Silahkan salahkan orang yang ada disampingku." Tunjuk Naruto pada Kakashi yang cengengesan tak jelas.

"Senior Kakashi daripada Anda berdiri disitu akan lebih baik Anda melapor pada Komandan soal Misi yang baru Senior selesaikan, Aku mau berbicara dengan Naruto, dan itu berdua,"

Kakashi mengendikan bahunya menuju ruangan sang atasan, sementara Naruto dan Kyuubi masuk kedalam ruangan milik Mereka berdua.

"Jadi?"

"Jejak terakhir 'Mereka' ada di daerah Tokyo distrik para elit tinggal. Ini akan sulit, Kau harus menyusup ketempat salah satu kalangan elit." Kyuubi menjelaskan langsung pada inti, Naruto yang sudah mengerti hanya mengangguk faham.

"Dan Bukankah Kau memiliki kenalan elit?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Ahh maksudmu Uchiha? Bicara tentang Uchiha, tadi Aku bertemu Itachi-nii, Dia titip salam pada Nee-san. Kenapa tak coba terima Nii-san saja, Dia tampak serius mengejar Nee-san."

"Dia itu hanya penasaran padaku karena Aku terus menolak ajakan kencannya sampai berkali-kali, Dia pasti akan menyerah beberapa bulan lagi, jangan anggap perkataannya serius. Nah kembali ke misi, Apa yang akan coba Kau lakukan?"

"Mudah, Aku hanya perlu meminta Paman Fugaku untuk memasuki lingkungan keluarga Uchiha dan tentu saja dengan penyamaran. Sisanya akan Aku jelaskan nanti."

"Kau yakin? Kau pasti akan bertemu dengan mantanmu, apa tak apa?" tanya Kyuubi khawatir.

"Tenang saja, Aku bisa kendalikan diri, lagipula sebelum kesini Aku bertemu dengan pria itu di makam Menma." Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai, namun tersirat rasa pilu.

"Apa yang dilakukannya padamu?" tanya Kyuubi

"Dia menyapaku, dan Dia bilang Dia sangat merindukanku. Namun untung ada Kakashi-nii, Aku sedikit kehilangan kendali saat itu, Aku menangis dihadapan Kaka-nii."jawab Naruto.

"jangan Kau tahan emosimu, Kita bukanlah boneka Negara. Kita manusia dengan pekerjaan sebagai Spy. Jangan mencoba menjadi Spy tanpa identitas, Kau akan kehilangan jati diri jika seperti itu terus." Kyuubi menasehati. Bagaimanapun Dia sudah banyak melihat saat seorang mata-mata membuang emosinya, mata-mata itu dalam beberapa waktu kedepan akan kehilangan rasa percaya pada dirinya sendiri hingga berakhir dengan mempertanyakan siapa dirinya, itu hal yang paling menakutkan bagi Kyuubi, seperti patnernya yang dulu yang kini sudah meninggal akibat misi terakhir.

"Jangan khawatir Nee-san, Aku akan selalu menjadi diriku, Aku akan selalu menjadi Uzumaki Naruto, karena jika Aku membuang identitasku maka Aku sama saja membuang Menma, membuang masa laluku yang seorang pembunuh, Menma pasti akan marah jika Aku melakukan hal itu." Naruto menatap langit dari jendela, dan tersenyum kecil membayangkan jika saja Menma ada.

"Ahh. Sial, Naru Aku pergi dulu, Aku lupa harus menghadiri rapat disekolah puteraku Sousuke, Jaa..." Kyuubi melesat pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih betah melihat langit dari balik jendela.

(1412)

"Dan kenapa Kau ada disini keriput menyebalkan?!"

"Konichiwa Kyuu, Kudengar ada rapat orangtua, karena Kau sepertinya terlambat makanya Aku datang menggantikanmu. Tak apa bukan?" Itachi tersenyum dengan ramahnya yang tentu saja Kyuubi menganggap acuh tak acuh.

"Lalu dimana Sou?"

"Ahh Dia tadi pamit untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok dirumah temannya,"

"Ck anak itu, Lalu apa hasil rapatnya?" tanya lagi Kyuubi.

"Ah, Bagaimana Kita membicarakannya di Kafe," ujar Itachi dengan penuh harap.

"Jangan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Tapi demi puteraku baiklah Kita bicara di kafe."

" Kita kencan?" dengan penuh semangat Itachi menggiring Kyuubi kedalam mobilnya dan memang kebetulan Kyuubi ke sekolah tadi menggunakan taxi.

"Dalam mimpimu." Tanggap Kyuubi

"Bagaimana kalau Kita makan di Kafe Naruto?" Itachi memberi saran.

"Naruto sedang tidak ada di kafe,"

"Aku tahu, Kita kesana sebagai pengunjung,"

"Hn. Baiklah."

Hening. Percakapan berhenti sampai disitu, sebenarnya Itachi ingin berbicara banyak dengan Kyuubi namun sepertinya Kyuubi tak ingin mengobrol dengannya. Selalu seperti ini, Kyuubi terlalu menjaga jarak.

"Naruto bertemu adikmu di makam Menma."

Entah keajaiban apa Kyuubi membuka percakapan dengan dirinya.

"Aku tahu, Aku yang memberitahu Sasuke jika hari ini Naruto pasti akan datang ke rumah sakit itu."

'Kenapa Kau lakukan itu?" tanya Kyuubi tak suka dengan tindakan Itachi.

"Ayah mengingnkan Naruto hidup normal. Dia ingin Naruto menjadi menantunya, karena hanya Naruto yang bisa membuat Sasuke berekspresi, dan Ayah memang selalu menyukai Naruto, wanita pintar dan banyak talenta. Dan Aku mencoba menyatukan kembali Mereka."

"Berlebihan, Ayahmu hanya beberapa kali bertemu Naru, tak mungkin langsung menyukainya,"

"Kau tak pernah tahu Kyuu. Uchiha selalu menilai orang saat pertama mereka bertemu. Menilai keseluruhan orang tersebut, dan Ayah sudah menilai Naruto sama sepertiku saat melihat Naruto pertama kali Aku sudah menyukai sifatnya yang ceria, kupikir Dia cocok dengan Sasuke yang beraura gelap dan pendiam."

"Hn. Terserah Kau mau bilang apa,"

"Dan kesan pertamaku saat melihatku adalah Aku kagum, terpesona sekaligus jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Kau membuatku gila Kyuu,"

"Dan Kau mengatakan itu pada semua wanita yang Kau temui."

"Tidak, Aku mengataknya hanya padamu,"

"Itachi Kita sudah sampai, Ayo keluar."

Itachi menghela nafas, sulit sekali menaklukan wanita ini, harus Dia apakan agar wanita ini meliriknya. Belum cukup Dia mendekati putera dari wanita yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan keriput, cepat keluar." ajak Kyuubi yang tengah merapihkan rok kerjanya yang sedikit kusut. Siapa yang akan menyangka jika wanita dengan pakaian kantor itu sebenarnya agen Spy Jepang yang tak akan ragu membunuh jika memang itu diperlukan dalam misi. Dan Itachi menyukai wanita yang berbahaya ini.

(1412)

"Ayah, Apa Kau tahu tentang Naruto yang ada di Tokyo?"

"Kau datang berkunjung kesini hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu. Tak bisakah Kau rubah sifat jelekmu itu Sasuke?" Fugaku menutup buku yang dibacanya menatap sang putera dari balik kacamata bacanya.

"8 tahun Kau membohongiku Ayah. Kenapa? Yang kuinginkan hanya hidup bersama Naruto seperti dulu."ujar Sasuke.

"Hahaha. Sasuke, Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan nak. Apa Kau sangat mencintai wanita itu. Sudah 8 tahun Kau tak bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana Kau lupakan saja Dia dan mencari wanita lain."

"Jangan bercanda Ayah, Aku hanya ingin Naruto."

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberi tahu semua tentang Naruto, maka dari itu hentikan permintaan konyolmu pada Shikamaru. Kau terlalu menyusahkan orang lain."

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, Aku Ayahmu Aku tahu tabiat baik dan burukmu."

"Aku pamit undur diri Ayah." Pamit Sasuke, tak mau berdebat hal seperti itu dengan Ayahnya yang sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya.

"Ya. Besok kembalilah, Aku akan menceritakan tentang Naruto padamu, lebih baik Kau istirahat yang cukup, Kau terlihat lebih kurus." Sasuke mengganguk dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan pribadi milik Fugaku.

(1412)

Drrt. Drrt.

Handphone milik Fugaku berdering, melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya Fugaku tersenyum kecil, mungkin benar Dewi Fortuna selalu berada disampingnya, kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Moshi-moshi..." Fugaku mengangkat teleponnya.

'Ah Paman, bagaimana kabar Paman?" tanya orang yang diseberang telpon yang ternyata adalah Naruto, calon menantunya dimasa yang akan mendatang.

"Ah Naru-chan. Kabarku baik, ada apa? Tidak biasanya Kau menelpon. Ada yang bisa Aku bantu?" tanya Fugaku.

Yang disebrang telpon tertawa canggung, ketahuan jika Dia mau meminta bantuan dari pria yang merupakan kepala klan Uchiha itu.

'Ettoo.. Begini paman, Aku ada sebuah misi dari kantor, Misi ini cukup sulit, misi ini ada dikawasan elit, Aku tak bisa masuk begitu saja kedalam kalangan atas. Aku ingin paman membantuku."

Ahh Misi lagi. Memangnya wanita diseberang sana tidak ada fikiran untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya yang berbahaya itu? Lebih enak menjadi menantu dari Uchiha. Semua yang diinginkan wanita itu pasti akaan terkabul.

Tunggu dulu. Menantu? Ahh sepertinya Dia memilki ide yang cukup gila.

"Hmm. Itu cukup sulit, tapi sepertinya ada satu cara..." Fugaku berbicara sedikit ragu, meski itu akting namun cukup meyakinkan ditelinga milik Naruto.

'Apa itu paman?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Kau harus masuk kedalam keluarga Uchiha, dan untuk meyakinkan para elit kenalanku Kau harus menjadi orang terdekat, misalnya calon menantu."

Tak ada respon. Fugaku yakin jika wanita itu tengah membeku kaku. Kenapa Naruto harus menelpon, kenapa tidak menggunakan video call saja, agar Dia bisa melihat ekspresi wanita yang amat sangat dicintai putera bungsunya.

"A-ah, maksudnya pura-pura menjadi calon isteri Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

'Bukan Itachi. Tapi Sasuke."

Hening kembali, Ahh bolehkah Dia tertawa mendengar suara helaan nafas Naruto yang terdengar seperti ingin mati itu. Oke tapi itu OOC sekali, jadi Dia tak akan melakukan hal itu.

"Akan kufikirkan, A-Ah sepertinya Komandan mencariku, Jaa paman, Aku akan menghubungi Paman lagi.

Tuut. Tuut. Tuut.

Fugaku tersenyum kecil, mendengar suara panik Naruto ternyata cukup menghibur.

(1412)

Naruto menatap telpon genggamnya. Dia tahu Fugaku sangat meninginkan Naruto kembali pada Sasuke. Awal pertemuannya dengan Fugaku adalah saat dirinya masih tinggal bersama Kakashi 6 bulan setelah menghilang dari kehidupan Sasuke.

Fugaku tiba-tiba datang ke apartemen milik Kakashi diiringi dengan Itachi yang menatapnya penuh permintaan maaf. Sepertinya Itachi ketahuan menyembunyikan dirinya.

' _ **Aku selalu memonitor kedua puteraku. Entah itu Itachi maupun Sasuke. Dari mulai keuangan, sampai kehidupan pribadi Mereka. Dan Itachi adalah orang yang sangat sulit untuk dimonitor, Dia lebih licin,. Namun Dia ceroboh, pengeluarannya tiap bulan tak seperti biasanya,dalam 6 bulan terakhir Dia cukup boros dan Aku curiga kemana uang itu pergi. Mungkinkah Itachi memiliki seorang wanita yang membuatnya bertekuk lutut. Dan hasilnya cukup mengejutkan. Wanita itu ternyata uzumaki Naruto, gadis yang dicari putera bungsuku. Katakan, Apa Kau memanfaatkan Itachi?"**_

' _ **Jika Aku bermaksud memanfaatkan Itachi-nii mungkin itu sudah kulakukan dari dulu Uchiha-san . Saat pertemuan pertama kami. Daripada memilih Sasuke yang menjauh dari Uchiha dan mencoba mandiri mungkin Aku akan berpaling pada Itachi-nii yang sudah terlihat mapan. Namun Aku tak akan melakukan hal yang menjijikan seperti itu.'**_

 _ **Dan untuk pertama kalinya Itachi melihat Fugaku tertawa.**_

" _ **Kau menarik nak. Perkenalkan Aku Uchiha Fugaku. Semoga saja Kau bisa menjadi menantuku.'**_

 _ **Dan Naruto hanya bisa melongo mendengar penuturan Fugaku yang tiba-tiba.**_

Mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang Kepala klan uchiha membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Kenapa para Uchiha itu keras kepala dan tak mau menyerah? Ahh dan sialnya Misi ini penting. Haruskah dia menerima tawaran Fugaku menjadi menantu pura-pura? Arrgghh... Dia tak bisa membayangkan hal itu.

Tuhan sepertinya membenci dirinya. 8 tahun kejayaannya yang tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan sang mantan harus berakhir karena misi konyol namun penting ini? Takdir sepertinya mentertawakannya.

(1412)

"Kyuu-ne Aku mau mati saja..." rengek Naruto dari seberang telpon.

Kyuubi menatap Itachi yang tengah tersenyum sambil melihat handphonenya.

"kenapa? Ceritalah." Ujar Kyuubi.

Naruto menceritakan percakapannya di telpon dengan Fugaku, Kyuubi hanya mendengarkan tanpa menyela.

"Kau kemarilah. Aku ada di kafe dengan Itachi." Perintah Kyuubi yang langsung menutup telponnya.

Kyuubi menatap Itachi dengan pandangan menusuk dan menyelidik., " Apa?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah polos yang sangat tak cocok menurut Kyuubi.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu dari Ayahmu" ujar Kyuubi.

Itachi mengendikan bahu, "keriput, Aku serius!" desis Kyuubi berbahaya.

'Ituurusan Mereka. Meski Aku tahu Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun, Jika Ayah sudah memutuskan satu hal itu sulit dirubah dan sifat itu menurun pada Kami. Contohnya sasuke, Dia sudah bersabar 8 tahun dan hanya mencintai satu wanita dan itu tak bisa dirubah, termasuk Aku yang akan terus mengejarmu dan membuatmu menjadi Uchiha Kyuubi, itu tak akan pernah berubah Kyuu," ujar Itachi serius.

Kyuubi cukup tertegun dengan pernyataan Itachi, namun wajahnya kembali normal dan menatap tak suka pada Itachi, "Dalam mimpimu, lagipula kenapa Kau memilihku? Kau tak tahu Aku sudah memiliki seorang putera berusia 13 tahun? Menyerahlah, lagipula tak ada ruang dihatiku untukmu."

"Aku akan merubah hatimu."

Keduanya bertatapan serius.

"Anoo... Kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Konohamaru yang ternyata sudah berdiri sedari tadi disana.

"Seperi biasa yaa Konohamaru-kun." Ujar Kyuubi ramah.

"Kalo Itachi-nii?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Aku samakan saja dengan Kyuubi." Jawab Itachi yang masih tetap menatap Kyuubi.

"Kenapa Kau bisa ramah pada orang lain sedangkan padaku Kau selalu ketus?" tanya Itachi.

"karena Kau menyebalkan dan Aku tak suka padamu."

"Benarkah. Wahh terima kasih atas sanjungannya Kitsune-chan."

Deg.

Kata-kata itu seperti...

"Kyuu-ne..." Naruto datang tiba-tiba memeluk Kyuubi hingga lamunannya buyar.

"Naru..."

"Itachi-nii maukah Kau menjadi calon suamiku dan agar Aku bisa menjadi menantu pura-pura Paman dan masuk kedalam kangan elit."

Pernyataan Naruto membuat Itachi mengerutkan keningnya, dan membuat Kyuubi melongo.

"Maaf Naru, Tapi calon isteriku hanya Kyuubi seorang. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku." Itachi sok mendramatisir.

"Oii.. pernyataan sepihak macam apa itu." Ujar Kyuubi tak terima.

"Uggh Misi ini penting, tapi Aku juga tak mau menerima tawaran paman yang pasti banyak memiliki tipu muslihat dan jebakan." Naruto membenamkan kepalanya kebawah meja, frustasi sepertinya.

"Ah. Naru-nee, okaeri. Mau kusiapkan sesuatu untuk dimakan?" tanya Konohamaru yang membawa pesanan Itachi dan Kyuubi.

"Tidak, Terima kasih. Ah tunggu, Aku mau Black coffe. Tanpa gula seperti biasa." Pesan Naruto.

Itachi sangat menyukai jika Naruto memiliki ekspresi. Jarang-jarang Dia melihat wajah Naruto seperti ini. Biasanya gadis 25 tahun ini akan tersenyum palsu jika ada hal yang tidak dia sukai, atau bahkan tak berekspresi seperti boneka, namun karena ini berkaitan dengan Sasuke, Naruto sepertinya tak bisa menyembunyiakan ekspresinya.

Ahh iya, Sasuke juga akan berekspresi jika ada kaiatannya dengan Naruto. Sifat keduanya ternyata ada yang mirip.

"Kau sudah gila keriput, senyum-senyum tak jelas."

"Oh iya. Kenapa kalian bisa bersama? Yang kutahu Kyuu-ne mau menghadiri rapat Sou-kun."

"Kami sedang kencan." Jawab Itachi dengan semangat.

"Jawaban macam apa itu. Tidak, Hanya saja Itachi yang menghadiri rapat disekolah, sepertinya Sousuke menelpon Itachi saat tahu Aku akan terlambat. Anak itu memang seenaknya."

"Hooo... calon Ayah yang baik,"

"Naru!" Kyuubi menetap Naruto tak suka.

"Ha'i. Ha'i. Aku tak ingin mengganggu Kalian, Silahkan nikmati waktu berdua Kalian. Itachi-nii Semangat." Naruto mengepalkan tanganya memberi semangat.

"Konohamaru, pesananku bawa saja ke ruanganku," Teriak Naruto dekat konter dapur dan masuk kedalam ruangannya.

(1412)

Brakk.

"Rencana yang kususun gagal semua. Ck, cari siapa yang berkhianat. Aku tak mau uangku hilang lagi. Bunuh saja saat Kalian tahu siapa pengkhianat itu."

TBC.

A/N : huahahaha... Semakin ngawur kawan. Dan Aku baru sadar wordnya 2k haha. Apa mungkin karena tengah bersemangat. Well apapun itu Aku tak peduli. Yang penting updatenya ngga harus nunggu berbulan-bulan lagi. Mumpung tugas kuliahnya sudah selesai semua *bangga* Oke, semoga cerita ini tak membosankan. Thanks for reviews , Jaa matta nee~~~


End file.
